Why was it you?
by Hobbs
Summary: Inuyasha get a little over his head and gets in trouble. Kagome is heart broken and runs off, but guess who she runs into literaly. KS fic. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Default chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters.

Background:

If you know the background of InuYasha then bare with me. There once was a girl who could travel between two different ages. Her name is Kagome. Kagome is seventeen years old. She has a brother named Sota. Kagome lives in a shrine with her mother, grandfather, brother, and their cat. Kagome lives somewhere in present day Japan. Kagome can travel back in time 500 years, by jumping down the dry well that is in the shrine and when she climes back up she is in the past.

The first time Kagome went through the well she met a half demon named InuYasha. InuYasha is half human and half dog demon. He has a half brother named Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is a full dog demon who is the Lord of the Western Lands. InuYasha and Lord Sesshoumaru are all ways trying to kill each other, this is because InuYasha got the Tetsusaiga (a sword that is made from one of his fathers fangs) and Sesshoumaru thinks that it belongs to him. Kagome is a miko, a pristess that can protect the Shikon Jewel and they have special powers too. InuYasha wants the jewel for himself so he can turn himself into a full youkai (demon).

In my story Kagome and InuYasha are searching for shards of the jewel shards. They trivel with a young fox demon, who considers Kagome his new mom. Shango, who is a demon exterminator, And they also travel with Miroku, a traveling munk who has a wind tunnel in his right hand. They are all on a mission to kill an evil demon named Naraku, who is after the jewel. They run into many different people along the way.


	2. chapter 1

AN: Please bare with me this is my first fanfic and I am not really good at grammar.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome is on her way back from the fudal era. ' I am so glad that InuYasha let me finally go back home, even if it was only for a little while. I sure wish grandpa would stop making up all those sicknesses. It sure is frustrating when I eventually go back to school and everyone asks how I am feeling.' She thought to her self.  
  
Kagome was coming to the edge of a clearing when she heard Shippo yelling at InuYasha. Kagome runs towards the noise and finds InuYasha about to catch Shippo. "Sit boy!" Kagome yells. InuYasha goes flat into the ground face first. " Kagome your back!" Yells Shippo who runs into her arms. " Why did you have to do that?" Yells InuYasha. " Because you were bothering my kit." Replies Kagome.  
  
" He was so mad at you for going and slowing down the search for more jewel shards." Shippo told Kagome. " Well that's just to bad for him." Said Kagome and walks off toward the village with Shippo on her shoulder. When she got to Kaede's hut her 'sister' Sango smashes her in a hug. " I am so glade you are back Kagome." She said. " Did you have a good time with your family?" " Yes I did, but grandpa made up this non believable sickness that I had to tell my friends that he is a little crazy. " I am sure he meant well." Replies Sango  
  
~ Back at the clearing ~  
  
" Whale she is back my love." Said InuYasha. " Good, go and find more jewel shards, the faster you find them the less time we have to wait to be together." Said Kikyo. In the bushes Shippo is shocked that InuYasha was with Kikyo. ' I thought he loved Kagome.' He thinks to himself. ' I better go tell Kagome what he is up to.' And runs off to tell her what he saw. He didn't notice that InuYasha and Kikyo were kissing.  
  
~ At the hut ~  
  
Kagome sees Shippo running toward her. " Shippo what is the matter?" She asks " I just saw InuYasha with Kikyo, and they were talking all weard. He called her his love, and she told him to get the shards of the jewel so they could be together." Replied Shippo. " Shippo where did you see this" asks Kagome with no hint of anger, but sadness. " In the forest near the clearing." He told her. Kagome puts Shippo down and heads off toward the forest. When she got to where Shippo said she saw InuYasha kissing Kikyo and all Kagome could see was her heart breaking. She runs away from the scene and goes toward the well.  
  
Little does she know, Sesshroumaru was in the trees near by and had seen everything. ' Why would by stupid half brother do such a thing? Why would he want the dead, cold, unfeeling, evil, 'mud' person instead of the living, kind, caring, intriguing human who loves him for what he is and not as what he could become?' He asks himself. ' I think I will take advantage of my brother's mistake and take her for my own. She intrigues me.' He goes after her.  
  
When she was running she was not looking where she was going and ran into a hard 'wall' of Sesshoumaru's chest. She was about to fall over when she felt an arm go around her. Sesshoumaru had put his arm around her so she would not fall and hurt her self. When she was steady on her feet he let go of her. When she looked up to see who it was she saw Lord Sesshoumaru standing in front of her and gasps. " Why are you crying human?" He asks even though he already knows why. " I was not crying." She responds. " What do you want?" " I want to help you out with your little problem." " My problem?" She asks. " InuYasha." " Oh, that's not a little problem that is a big one. And why would you want to help me?" "Because he hurt you when you trusted him and because he deserves it."  
  
" What's the catch?" She asks. " No catch as you call it, just to come and live with me and take care of my daughter." " That is a catch . wait a minuet you have a daughter?" " Yes she is a human that I found alone and took her in and now I am her father." Kagome thinks to her self for a while. " Ok, it's a deal I guess." " Great!" He says while he picks her up and flies off to his castle.  
  
~ Back at the village ~  
  
" Where did Kagome go?" Sango asks Shippo. " She went after InuYasha, because he was with Kikyo." " He was?" " Yes he was, I saw him with her and he called her his love. I told Kagome and she went after him. Should I not have told her?" " No you did the right thing when you told her, I hope she is all right."  
  
Just then InuYasha appears. " Where is Kagome?" he asks. "Didn't you see her?" asks Sango "No I didn't" Well lets go look for her" suggests Sango, who does not want to tell InuYasha that Kagome knows about him and Kikyo. When InuYasha gets to the clearing he goes crazy, because he can smell his brother everywhere. " Sesshoumaru." He says with disgust in his voice. "What!" asks Sango. Sesshoumaru has been here." He answers. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~ Back at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle ~  
  
On the way to the castle Kagome had fallen asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. ' She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. Not that anyone would notice the way she and the half-breed always are fighting. Man she sure has a temper when she gets angry, I better try and not get on her bad side.' Just then Kagome moves closer to him in her sleep. After a while they are there.  
  
He tacks her to the guestroom and lays her on the bed. In her sleep Kagome shivers because of the lost body warmth she had when he was holding her. Sesshoumaru pulls a blanket over her. Then he goes off to find Jaken and Rin to tell them what is going on. He finds Rin in the garden with no sign of Jaken anywhere. " Where is Jaken, Rin?" " I don't know he was just here but then he was gone. " I will speck to him later about leaving you by yourself. Right now I would like to speak to you." " That is fine with me Sesshy." Sesshoumaru sits down and Rin sits on his lap. He doesn't seem to mine in the least. " Rin I have found you a mother." He states blandly. " You did?" Rin asks surprisingly " Yes I have, I hope you like her and become great friends." " Oh thank you Sesshy. You are so good to me."  
  
"You are very welcome Rin." " Wheal what are we waiting for, Sesshy lets go see her." " Not right now she fell asleep on the way here, you can meet her at dinner." " Oh, ok" she said sadly.  
  
~ In Kagome's room ~  
  
Kagome wakes up in a strange bed and wonders where she is, then she remembers what had happened. ' He was so not him self today, I think I may have even seen him smile. I feel so safe around him that nothing bad could happen to me around him. ' He is your.' don't even say it. I thought you were gone.' ' I was but now I am back.' Said the little voice in her head.  
' Well go away. please.' ' Oh, ok I will for now sense you asked nicely, but I will be back.' With that the voice was gone. ' Thank goodness that is over' Kagome thinks to her self. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Come in." Said Kagome hesitantly. Sesshoumaru comes into the room. " Did you sleep well?" He asks. " Yes I did. Thank you." She replies. 'I didn't even have the usual nightmare.' She thinks to her self. " Would you like to clean up at the hot springs?" Asked Sesshoumaru. " Oh yes please I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear." " Well that is easy to change." Replies Sesshoumaru, as he walks to a door on the other side of the room. When he opens the door Kagome gasps at what she saw. There were tons of different kimonos in different colors and patterns. " Wow!" She finely said, " why do you have so many kimonos?" " I planed on having a mate in the future and they mine as well get put to good use." Replies Sesshoumaru.  
  
Thank you Sesshoumaru, you are so kind to let me use them." " You are very welcome, now come and pick one out to wear after you clean up." " Oh, ok." And she walks over to the big closet, when she passes Sesshoumaru she decides to go with her heart and stops when she is standing next to him and goes up on her tows and kisses him on the cheek. Then turns to the closet and chooses a dark purple kimono to wear.  
  
' Ok what just happened?' He asks himself. ' You just got kissed on the cheek.' Replies his little voice that is often in his head. ' You should kiss her on the lips.' Said his little voice. ' I will do no such thing.' Yet as he thinks of it, it just gets to be a better and better idea the more he thinks about it. Just then Kagome turns around and asks him if he is ok. He decides to kiss her then and there. And he does so. He pulls Kagome toward him and lowers his lips to hers and kisses her. It was the most enticing kiss he had ever had. He starts to pull away when all of a sudden Kagome puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. ' Man what a kiss, how could the stupid half breed give this up for a dead person.' He thinks to himself.  
  
He pulls away and looks into Kagome's eyes and sees for the first time that she has a ring of purple around her normal eye color. ' That's odd, for a human to have a ring of color in their eyes, only royal demons and guardians have different colors in their eyes. Oh well I am sure that I will find out sooner or later. I would like it to be sooner though.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru looking in her eyes very strangely. 'I wonder what he sees in my eyes that intrigues him so.' Kagome pulls him forward for another kiss when the heard a yell, " Sesshoumaru!" They jump apart and were sitting away from each other when Rin came running in the room. Kagome was siting on the bed and Sesshoumaru landed on the chair near the window. " Hello Rin, I thought I told you to wait until dinnertime to meet your new mother?" " You did, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Please don't be mad at me Sesshy." Replied Rin. " Oh all right, Rin I would like you to meet Kagome, Kagome this is my daughter Rin." Rin turns around and sees a very pretty woman. " Hello Rin, my name is Kagome and I hope that we will be very good friends." " Hello Kagome I hope that we will be more then just friends."  
  
Rin slips out of Sesshy's lap and walks over to the bed and tries to get on next to Kagome but she can't reach so Kagome picks her up and puts Rin on her lap. " Sesshoumaru would you allow me and Rin to go to the hot springs and clean up for dinner, and also bond?" " Why of course Kagome. Please follow me." He said while standing up and walking to the door. Kagome stands up while still holding Rin in her arms and walks over to retrieve the kimono that she chose out to wear. She then follows Sesshoumaru out of the room. They go deep into the castle. When they got to a door that had very intricate detail in it Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. " I will wait out here so nobody bothers you when you are bathing." " Thank you Sesshoumaru, you are to kind to me."  
  
" I don't mine at all." He replies. He opens the door to the hot springs and when Kagome looks into the room all she could do was stair. It was like steeping into a jungle. There were plants all over, growing up the walls and even some on the ceiling. There were many different pools of steaming water. " Wow!" Was all Kagome could say "wow." She said again. "Go clean up Kagome." Sesshoumaru replies to her and pushes her a little bit so he could close the door. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome snaps out of daydreaming. " Are you ok Kagome?" Asks Rin. " Yes I am fine Rin I am sorry I was just daydreaming." " That's ok Kagome, please follow me." Replies Rin after jumping out of Kagome's arms and showing her to a screen near a wall. Behind the screen was a bench to sit on and take off clothes. After showing Kagome, Rin quickly takes off her clothing and jumps into the nearest spring. Kagome joins her in the spring.  
  
Kagome leans back and relaxes in the water. After a while Rin gets up and goes to a cabinet and gets out to bowls. One had a goo type of shampoo and the other was like soap. Rin takes them to Kagome and tells her what to do with them. When they were done washing they got out and dried themselves off with big fluffy towels. Rin helps Kagome brush out her long hair. Kagome braids Rin's hair and then they leave hand in hand.  
  
When Kagome opens the door she sees Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. ' He looks so peaceful in his sleep.' Kagome thinks to herself. Just then Sesshoumaru opens his eyes to see a vision of beauty. ' Wow she looks beautiful with her hair down.' " You look stunning Kagome.. You to Rin." " Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, and turns around and picks up Rin.  
  
Kagome turns back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru offers her his arm and leads them to the dinning room. Sesshoumaru leads Kagome to Rin's chair and she puts her in the chair. Then Sesshoumaru pulls out Kagome's chair and Kagome smiles at him. ' Wow! What a smile.' He thinks to himself. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome says while he pushes the chair in as she sits down.  
  
~ Meanwhile back with Inu Yasha and company ~  
  
" Can we please stop here for the night Inu Yasha?" Asks Sango, who was all ready sitting on a rock next to the road. ""Come on you slow pokes. Kagome might be in trouble." " Oh come on Inu Yasha we are only human and can't keep up with you, also we need sleep unlike you." Said Miroku, who was also sitting on the rock. " Humph. I'm going to go get firewood, please try and make camp while I am gone." He said to no one in particular.  
  
When he was gone Miroku asks Sango what is really happening. So Sango tells him what Shippo told her. " No wonder, oh well I say we give Kagome some room to think." " What about Sesshoumaru kidnapping her?" Asks Sango with outrage. " I think she can handle him herself." Replies Miroku. " You know something I don't know, don't you?" "Why would I keep a secret form you?" He asks with a wicked smile. " Yes you would." Just then Inu Yasha returns with firewood in his arms.  
  
~ Sesshoumaru's castle in the Western Lands ~  
  
After dinner Kagome and Sesshouamru take Rin to her room. " Get ready for bed Rin." Said Kagome. " Ok, only if you promise to sing to me." "Ok, get in bed and I will." Rin gets in bed and Kagome sits next to her on the bed. Sesshoumaru leans against the door jam. ' This shell be interesting' he thinks to himself. When she finished singing she noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. ' She looks so peaceful and quiet when she is asleep. No one would know that she is a hyper active child when she is awake.'  
  
Kagome thought to herself, as she tucked Rin into the bed. She leans over the small body and places a gentile kiss on her forehead. When she was finished she turns around, Sesshoumaru goes to her and kisses her on the lips. He then picks her up, with no effort at all and takes her to her room. When he gets there he sets her down next to the bed, when all of a sudden Kagome falls over in pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru catches her and put her on the bed. " This can't be happening now." She says to herself out loud. " What is happening to you." He demands from her. " I don't really know.. Please go and get Kiadia.. She will know what.. To do." Replies Kagome with pain in her voice. " Please hurray." " Yes I will go get her." ' Please hold on Kagome' he thinks to himself as he disappears. 


	5. chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the cliffy I didn't have much time to type any more. Had tuns of homework. And now for chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ At the village ~  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru runs into a person in the village and demands that the person tell him where Kaede's hut is. The villager tells him in a squeaky voice and runs away. Sesshoumaru goes to the hut and tells Kaede what is happening. " It has started to early, probably that dumb brother of you're fault." "What is happening to her?" He asks while she is going around the hut getting stuff she might need. "She is changing.. Take me to her as fast as you can, time is of the essence." So her takes her to Kagome.  
  
~ Back at the castle ~  
  
"Oh it hearts so much." Kagome thinks out loud. " I know," said Kaede from the doorway. " But you can get through this. I know you can because you are strong willed and kind. I can help you. " Thank god you're finally here. why is this happening to me?" Said Kagome with pain in her voice.  
  
" Because my dear you are a demon/ miko. This was not supposed to happen for many, many years in the future. This is not supposed to happen until you found love and had experienced heartbreak. You can not be changing until you have fallen in love and would die for that person." " But I haven't fallen in." Trails off Kagome, because she has fallen in love. ' I have fallen in love haven't I? She asks herself. 'Well of course you have.'  
  
'I thought you were gone?' She asks the voice in her head. ' I was but now I am back to help you change, other wise you would probably die.Anyway you are in love with Sesshoumaru.' 'I am in love with him.' She thinks to herself while turning toward the where he was. All of a sudden Kagome starts to glow a purple color and she starts to float off the bed. "What is happening to her Kaede?" Asks Sesshoumaru with worry in his voice. " She is changing into her real form." replied Kaede.  
  
Kagome felt so much pain but in it all she also felt so much happiness as well. Kagome started to glow even brighter and brighter until Sesshoumaru and Kaede had to look away. They heard a high pitched scream that seamed to last forever. Sesshoumaru had to cover his sensitive ears because it was so loud. Kagome started to change shape. Her human ears turn into ears like Sesshoumaru's.  
  
She grows taller and gets curves in all the right places. Kagome also grows a beautiful multi colored tail along with her hair getting different colors as well. Her eyes turned a deep purple and she got markings on the side of her face. She also got a forehead marking that resembled royalty. When it was all over Kagome floats back down onto the bed and stops glowing.  
  
Kagome gets up and goes to the full-length mirror. She just gasps at what she sees. Sesshoumaru turns to the sound of her gasp, and just stairs at what he sees. Kagome turns around to face him and just looks at him.  
  
" Is that you Kagome?" Asks Rin from the doorway. " Yes it is me Rin." Replies Kagome. " I thought you were asleep? Did I wake you up?" " Yes, but that's ok I don't mind, you look beautiful Kagome." " Thank you, Rin." Kaede walks up to Rin, why don't you and I go and get more acquainted Rin?" Asks Kaede. "Ok" replies Rin, while she grabs Kaede's hand and leads her to her room.  
  
Kagome walks up to Sesshoumaru. She was almost touching him. Sesshoumaru raises his hand up to cup her face. " Are you ok?" He asks. " I think so, I not quite sure though." Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome to him and hugs her tight, with all his might. He raps his tail around her and rubs her back. Kagome starts to purr. Kagome pulls away just a little so she could see his face. Kagome looks into his eyes and sees something that she has not seen in a very long time. The last time was from her mother looking in her father's eyes in a picture, that she had found in the attic of her house.  
  
' He loves me' she thinks to herself. Sesshoumaru looks back into Kagome's eyes and realizes that he loves her, and that there might be love in her eyes for him. Kagome puts her lips to his and kisses him. At first he didn't really comprehend what was going on until he felt her nip at his lower lip. Sesshoumaru is so surprised that he pulls away from her and looks into her purple eyes.  
  
She looks so intently into his eyes that he crushed her to him in a passionate kiss. ' Man she is so beautiful, and loving' he thinks to himself. When they finally parted he asks her, " Will you be my mate Kagome?" He asks breathless. " Yes! I would love to be your mate, fluffy." "Fluffy?" He asks. " Yes, don't you like it Sesshy?" " It's ok if we are alone but if we are in the company of others try and not use it when they are around." " Ok I shell try, Fluffy" replies Kagome.  
  
" Sesshy will you cuddle with me on the bed, while I go to sleep. I am so tired." She says with a yawn. " I would love to Kagome." Replies Sesshoumaru. Kagome lies down on the bed and looks up at Sesshoumaru. He comes to the bed and lies down next to her. She moves closer to him and puts her hand on his chest. He puts his arm around her and rubs her back. Kagome absentmindedly rubs his chest and he starts to purr. Kagome falls asleep in no time at all. ' I hope she is ok' he thinks to himself lazily. ' It's so comfy and relaxing with her next to me' he thinks to himself as he falls asleep.  
  
Kaede walks into the room to check on Kagome and stops in the doorway. ' Wow! I didn't know that Lord Sesshoumaru could be so relaxed. She will be good for him and he her. I think he needs his sleep. I shale go and sleep in Rin's room and ask in the morning for a rid home.' At that she leaves Sesshoumaru and Kagome to sleep in happiness. 


End file.
